


Scars are tales of sacrifice and devotion.

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Changes, Cesarean Section, Declarations Of Love, Depression, F/M, Love, M/M, Older Ignis Scientia, POV Ignis Scientia, Potential Triggers, Potential post partum depression, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Scars, This may be sensitive for some women and no insult is intended., body changes after pregnancy, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: You are dealing with the aftermath of a sudden labor and the way it has changed your body.  Ignis makes sure that he takes the time to ensure that you know how much he loves every part of you.  Old and New.Some of the feelings listed may be difficult for some women.  If I didn't put up appropriate tags, please let me know.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Scars are tales of sacrifice and devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 14: Scar

Joy, fear, pain, and overwhelmingly beautiful life has filled our lives for the past month. Living in that particular mix of sentiments has drained us both and forced me to neglect what is most precious to me outside of the little life we have created together.

You.

Our little angel, Flamma Luci Scientia, was a gift to us that almost took you from me. At seven months along with a fairly easy pregnancy under your belt at that point, one night you awoke with pain in your abdomen and our bed flooded with the liquid that signaled the upcoming arrival of our child. Panic took hold of me as the doctor, and our dear friend, insisted that we rush you to the hospital for surgery. The child was pushing for freedom but you weren’t nearly dilated enough to accommodate the entry into the world.

My heart was nearly pulled out of me when we arrived and you were whisked away beyond my grasp. The sounds of your pain filled screams and the panicked movements of the medical staff still haunt me at night when I close my eyes after a long day that has taken far too much of my energy. When I wake up I remind myself that all is well and that in the end we were both so wonderfully fortunate. The child was healthy all things considered and you had been operated on just in time to save both lives. 

My girls…

The light in this bleak world that is all I need to guide me upon my journey. Do you know that I adore you so my beloved? Can’t you feel it deep in your worried heart? Won’t you let my love and desire for you and your well being infiltrate your insecurities as you once did when we first started out together? Heavens I dearly hope so, especially as I stand in our steamed bathroom where you are bathing for the first time in days uninterrupted. Prompto and Noctis came to take the little one for a bit of time so that we can have our much needed couple time, which should involve sleep.

I do not believe that it will…

Not when I can see the world crashing in around your battered, tired body without reprieve. Blessed Lady Luna took time out of her eternity to visit me in all of her benevolent wisdom so that once more, she could grant the gift of sight to me. The beautiful visage of our daughter, with her little nose that is a perfect replica of yours and massive eyes that are a gorgeous shade of jade, will forever remain with me even when the world grows dark around me. I have been through it all before, and while the pain of the loss is difficult to bear, the gifts I receive far outweigh that misery. 

Standing in front of the steamed glass where your shape is distorted by heated air and water droplets streaking down the beautiful glass carved with Lucian symbols, patience takes me through the long moments of watching you, hearing your soft sobs and then at last the water turns off and your face breaks out into my field of vision.

Fear lights up the depths of your gorgeous gaze when you realize that my sight is back for a time. Your hands fly to cover the thicker curvature of your belly, still swollen from pregnancy and surgery, and for now I allow the fear its moment. Soon I will eradicate it completely.

“Come my Darling.” I purr gently, coaxing you with my voice against your cheek as my arms come up around you with the fluffy white towel sheet that was gathered from the cupboard. There is sincere doubt in your eyes, but my tone has worked enough to calm some of those frazzled nerves that have focused on an infant child and been unable to find any sort of peace. Whatever magic the hot water was supposed to do on your exhausted body missed it’s mark horribly. You’re painfully tense and can barely shuffle out of the shower even with the support coming from my own body.

“Where’s Flamma?” Panic colors your voice but I am quick to kiss away the fear and earn my first smile of the evening. It’s slight but the gesture is there nonetheless. 

“She’s with Prompto and Noctis. They are taking her for her checkup and then for a walk.” Firm motions, that maintain a delicateness in certain areas, dry you off and once I am satisfied with the state of your body, I shift you up onto the countertop and depart to retrieve one of your nightgowns. Returning from inside the closet with your favorite black cotton gown, I ease it on over your head and help you settle back down on the ground.

“And they have everything??” My hands tighten over you as gently as possible when you nearly flee from the bathroom to an imaginary location that you hope will have our little one. CUrling you back into my chest, I nod to your question and guide you out of the bathroom to our room that is lit up with points of light burning from the candles strewn over the wooden dresser. 

“They have everything my love.” 

“Iggy…” Flamma hasn’t been out of your sight for the past month and while I knew that this would be a difficult transition for you, it is necessary that you and I find answers to some of the rifts between us.

“Come.” My word of encouragement works fairly easily considering your fatigue, and when you put your hand in mine I carefully guide you to rest beside me, refusing to let you turn away. “No, my love. Look at me.” The tip of my finger against your slightly rounded chin is all you need to find my gaze again. My poor Darling…

I cannot bear to see your _____ eyes, so wide and filled with uncertainty when you look at me. The pain it stabs through my heart is enough to draw the organ to a halt. The prick of tears threatens my newfound vision and that is the precise moment that you fall into my arms and weep. “It’s alright my Darling.” Curling my arms around you as tightly as I dare, the two of us hold one another until the tears stop and the worry begins to grow again.

But I won’t have it…

I cannot.

Over these years together I have sworn that your well being is mine to protect, and I will not fail you when you need me most. Those voices in your head are loud and powerful, but I know that mine can be even more deafening. Feel me, my Darling, feel the love in my touch and the heat in my words and let it all smother that flare of agony you have fought most of your life. 

“No… Iggy… Don’t.” Your hand flew up to grip mine where it rests against your lower belly, a place you haven’t let me touch save to clean it and even then, it is only when I force you to let me take care of you that you make an allowance but never for long.

I could push you into letting me heal this internal hurt, or I can be patient and convince you that you need it as much as I do. I settle for something in between because patience is not a virtue that I have when taking into consideration the past month and the systematic withdrawal I have felt coming from you.

Taking up your hand to press against my eye, scarring that still batters my self esteem just when I think I have overcome the shame the marks cause me, a small smile curves my lips to feel your fingertips grown tense with purpose and then lightly stroke the flesh with warmth and affection. “What do you tell me about these?” I implore you with tender insistence and for a moment I’m frightened that this will be too much until I see your brave smile come out of hiding.

I haven’t taken my eyes off of you, but my precious one, you know that when I am gifted my sight, I want nothing more but to live in your gorgeous gaze. I won’t ever stop looking at you, how could I think to try? Sighing with a slight hint of a grin on your plump lips you respond with, “That they are beautiful. They are proof of your devotion and sacrifice.”

“And you have never turned away because of them.” 

Your eyes snap up to my face in horrified outrage. “I would never.” You hiss out vehemently, your hands shooting up to trail my the marks that cover my face with such honesty that a small tear escapes my damaged eye. 

“Then, I implore you my beloved, let me do the same. Let me love this new scar that is proof of your devotion and sacrifice. Give me the chance to prove to you that this new part of you is just as beautiful to me as the rest of you.” Gathering your hands up in mine so that my longer fingers create a haven for your smaller digits, I pull them to my face and kiss each fingertip and then each knuckle until I have moved to your wrists. Your pulse thumps wildly beneath my cupid’s bow as I wait, bowed over you like the Goddess you are until my request is acknowledged.

“Okay Iggy.” It’s an unsure sound that makes me want to flinch, but I keep the lashed strike hidden away inside of my heart and nowhere near my expression. I know that you aren’t trying to hurt me, and that your distaste for your body always assaults you hardest when you are exhausted, but that is why I am that much more determined to end this inner struggle. I love you…

All of you.

That is why I take my time to ease your heavy shoulders against the cushion of our combined pillows, lifting your legs at the ankles to drape them across the bared sheets. My eyes remain on yours the entire time I shift my shirt up and over my head, showing off the patches of flesh upon my person that are different than the rest of my lightly tanned torso. These are less known to the world, but you, My beloved one, have acquainted yourself with the feel of them beneath both your fingertips and your tender lips. Each time you see them, I can feel, and now tonight see, that flare of interest and pride that fills you up when you are presented with them.

“You’re so handsome Iggy.”

I grin and flash you a somewhat chiding glare as I slink up onto the bed and draw my long body up beside yours, settling at your side Cataloguing the way your features twitch in response to the feel of my fingertips against you, my eyes drift up to yours as I lean in and beseech a kiss from your glorious lips. “You are beauty personified my Darling. I need you to hold onto those words when you cannot trust yourself to say them.” To hold on to how desperately I love you, each and every inch.

When your brow furrows in sorrow against my own, another kiss is shared between the two of us, your tears disappearing into my mouth as I steal them away from your visage and then I slowly ease down to the little marring line that fills you with shame.

“This…” My eyes take in the jagged line, rough from healing instead of soft pink and flat against your belly, but it is beautiful to me. “This is a piece of you my beloved. It is beautiful.” Just as I believe you to be.

Stubborn woman who tries my patience with her inability to just give in…

My fearless fighter. Though I wish you would stop fighting me and turn that strong will against yourself and the hurtful things you say within your mind where I cannot always reach. Leaning forward to kiss along the length of the mark, several inches in diameter and a few millimeters thick, I do not stop until you are weeping and your fingers are gripping into my hair for dear life. “My brave darling…” I purr against you, slipping my body between your thighs so that I can continue to worship this blessing given to you through the life of our daughter. 

“Oh Iggy…” Your voice catches in a way that makes my heart tighten within my chest, but not once do I let up on my explorations of what is laid out before me. The thick, round belly you have always abhorred, when I fell in love with its softness. Fell in love with every little thing and nuance of your person and this scar will be no different.

It couldn’t be. “THat’s alright my love… you can cry.” I murmur between soft little kisses i’m peppering your body with, gazing up only when I feel those gorgeous eyes search for mine and then I’m smiling, praying that it fills you with strength. If you cannot call upon your own, then you shall always have mine.

For I have always had yours when I needed it most.

When I could not face the horror of my own scars while you continued to love them enough for the both of us. Continued to find a belief in their presence when I ached for them to be wiped clean from my body.

Just like my scars, this one shall stay on you to tell the story of what we made together. That precious life that made us parents and turned you from a mere mortal into a Goddess in my eyes.

My Goddess whom I fall to my knees to worship at her altar where I shall be blessed by her grace.

“I love you Iggy.” You gasp out as I crawl back up your body and wrap you tightly against my own. My hand drifts down to the line over your tummy where it can hide until it is ready to be shown to the world.

When you are ready, make sure to remember all of those things that you tell me…

“Scars are proof of our devotion and sacrifices. They are part of our story and without them, we would not be who we are.”


End file.
